Question: What is the product of the numerator and the denominator when $0.\overline{009}$ is expressed as a fraction in lowest terms?
Answer: Let $x=0.\overline{009}$. Then $1000x=9.\overline{009}$ and $1000x-x=999x=9$. Therefore, $0.\overline{009}=\frac{9}{999}$, which in lowest terms is $\frac{1}{111}$. The product of the numerator and the denominator is $1\cdot 111=\boxed{111}$.